<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say you want it right now by inthemeadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196485">say you want it right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemeadows/pseuds/inthemeadows'>inthemeadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Trip, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Late Night Conversations, amy santiago lies??, i guess idk, they’re kind of friends but not super close, they’re seniors btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemeadows/pseuds/inthemeadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amy starts a small lie that she was seeing someone, she didn’t think it would be a huge deal. Then, her parents find out. Luckily, Jake seems to be okay with going along with the lie. But what will happen when they have to continue to pretend to date on a Santiago family trip?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it’s just a teeny, tiny, small, little lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys!</p><p>wanted to do a fake dating au for jake and amy and came up with this! </p><p>hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>title from “pleaser” by wallows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started small.</p><p>Her brothers were making fun of her, again, for never having dated anyone. She would use the whole “Mom wouldn’t let me date until I was sixteen” excuse, but then that means she’s been allowed to date for <i>two years</i> now. So, after being fed up with their taunting, she started a small lie that she was seeing someone.</p><p>Of course, they immediately thought she was making it up, which was frankly quite rude. I mean, is it really so impossible for someone to like her? </p><p>They were right, of course, but it still hurt.</p><p> Eventually, she gave up on it and just ignored them. They eventually stopped after they clearly weren’t getting any reaction out of her anymore. </p><p> Still, they made fun of her for it from time to time. Usually when they brought it up, it was just to annoy her, which she would ignore. Just every once in a while one of her brothers would say something about how she was just making it up. She was kind of used to it, despite the fact they were technically right.
</p><p>However, this time was different. </p><p>The Santiago family was eating dinner, nothing out of the ordinary, they did this every night exactly at six, but then her mom spoke up.</p><p>“I want you all to remember we have Abuelo’s birthday trip next weekend,” she announced.</p><p>She knew this was coming, it happens every year: they all go down to New Jersey for the weekend to celebrate their Abuelo’s birthday with her entire family. And that means her <i>entire</i> family: cousins, great aunts and uncles, and sometimes even second cousins.</p><p>“Can I bring Sarah?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Sure, but you both might have to drive up separately,” her mother answered. Sarah came over a lot, and her parents liked her, so of course she was allowed to come. But not that Amy was complaining, Sarah was super nice. </p><p>Out of nowhere, David turned to her and said, “Are <i>you</i> gonna bring your <i>boyfriend</i>?” Her parents looked at them as she smacked David under the table.</p><p>“Mija, you have a boyfriend?” </p><p>Oh no. Why did her <i>parents</i> have to hear David mention her “boyfriend”? This lie was just so she wouldn’t be made fun of by her brothers, but now there was a lot more at stake. If her parents knew she lied, she would be dead. Not only would they be super disappointed in her for lying, especially about her romantic life, she would never hear the end of it from her brothers. </p><p>So, she decided to continue the lie, just for now, despite what the consequences could be. I mean, she could just tell them they broke up in a week.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” She quickly began stuffing her mouth with food to avoid more questions. Her mother <i>hated</i> when they talked with their mouths full. </p><p>“And why haven’t we heard of him?” They patiently waited until she could answer the question. Why couldn’t they see she was <i>clearly</i> trying to avoid questions? </p><p>She swallowed. “Um, I just… I just didn’t know if– if we were that serious yet.” She couldn’t look at them for fear of spilling the truth, so she stared at her food.</p><p>“How long have you two been together?” her father asked. He didn’t seem that happy at the prospect of Amy having a boyfriend.</p><p>She thought back to when she started this lie. About… a month ago? No, a little more. And she would’ve been dating someone for maybe a little before then… “About a month and a half.”</p><p>“Oh! Then that’s perfect! We can have him over for dinner!” her mother exclaimed. Amy almost choked on her food.</p><p><i>What?</i> Dinner? This was <i>not</i> how it was supposed to go. Why would they want to meet him? “You– you want to meet him?” She finally looked up at them with a confused look to see her mother smiling.</p><p>“Oh, of course we want to meet him! He’s your very first boyfriend, mija!” Amy blushed a little at the fact. Ok, it was kind of embarrassing that she was eighteen and still didn’t have a boyfriend.</p><p>Her father didn’t look as happy as her mother, but she could tell he was trying. “And what was his name again?”</p><p>Crap. <i>His name?</i> What was she supposed to say? This boy didn’t even exist! She’s panicking like crazy right now! How will she come up with a name just right on–</p><p>“Jake,” she blurts. Jake? <i>Jake?</i> Why did she say <i>Jake?</i> I mean, yeah they’re friends, but not, like, super close ones. Oh god, would she have to ask him to do this? She could already see it going really wrong.</p><p>“Ah. Is that your friend Jake?” Oh right. Her mom had met Jake that one time. I mean, I guess that would make sense. Friends to lovers. Sounds like a cheesy movie.</p><p>“Yes.” She was still panicking. Now she <i>for sure</i> has to ask Jake, because her mom had met him. She was not looking forward to that.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you ask Jake to come over for dinner one…” She paused. “On Friday?”</p><p>That was <i>three</i> days from now! How was she supposed to gather her courage to ask Jake to come to be her fake boyfriend and make a plan even if he says yes?! But, if she bails now… that would be pretty suspicious, especially because her brothers still think he’s fake.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll ask him.” Wow, this was probably going to end badly.</p><p>Luckily, the conversation switched to Manny’s soccer practice or something, she didn’t really know. She was way too stressed out and her thoughts were way too loud to be able to tune into the conversation. </p><p>Once she finished eating her dinner, she asked to be excused. She didn’t really know if her mother had said yes. She was still panicking. She went back to her room to start writing a speech to ask Jake.</p><p>This was most likely going to go wrong.
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>God, she was nervous. I mean, how do you go up to someone and say, “Hey, I told my parents we were dating and I really need you to come to dinner”? It reminded her of a cheesy rom-com that she definitely did NOT want to be a part of, especially if she was going to be the main character.</p><p>She doesn’t really know why she chose Jake. Maybe he was the best option? Though the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if he would actually say yes. There’s a huge chance he’ll say no! And then what? She comes clean that she made it up? Absolutely no way. She would rather be hit by a car than have her parents know she lied!</p><p>...Ok, maybe she’s being a <i>little</i> dramatic, but still, she would rather not be lectured by her parents, made fun of by her brothers, <i>and</i> have her picture moved to the stairs. So now all of her hope was pinned on Jake agreeing to pretend to be her boyfriend and have dinner with her family.</p><p>“Um, hey, Jake? Can I talk to you real quick?” Amy called out to him after school. He turned to face her with a confused look on his face.</p><p>“Uh, sure, yeah.”</p><p>She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She had three different versions of this speech planned out, she just had to choose one, right? Except as soon as she looked up, she forgot all of them. If she thought she was nervous before, she should’ve seen her now.</p><p>“Ok, so, um, I need your help with… with <i>something</i>,” she started. She was off with an extremely awkward start.</p><p>“Okay….” He was still very confused, but kind of amused about how much of a nervous wreck she was.</p><p>“And it’s… it’s kind of… <i>weird</i>.” She was not getting this out right at all, and it was defined showing. She couldn’t even look up at him.</p><p>He laughed lightly. “What is it, Santiago?” </p><p>“Um… I… I kinda toldmyfamilyweweredatingandnowtheywanttomeetyouoverdinner.” She really hoped he understood that so she wouldn’t have to say it again. It was embarrassing enough already. </p><p>“Ok, ok,” he laughed, “I did not understand a word you just said.” </p><p>She sighed. Well, guess she’ll have to make a whole speech up on the spot. “So, basically, uh, my brothers were make fun of me for never having dated anyone, so made up a lie about that I actually <i>was</i> seeing someone—”</p><p>“Wait, wait, Amy Santiago <i>lied</i>? Wow, never thought I’d see the day,” he cut in. Of course he’d make a joke about her while having the most awkward conversation in her life.</p><p>“Shut up. Anyway, I thought it would be kept on the down-low, but then stupid <i>David</i> had to go and talk about it in front of my parents so now they think I’m actually dating someone and when they asked for a name I panicked and said you and now they want to meet you for dinner.” She knew she was rambling and avoided eye contact, but she had somehow gained some confidence over the entire thing. </p><p>“Ok, so let me get this straight: your parents think we’re dating and want to have dinner with us?” He seemed surprisingly calm about the whole thing.</p><p>“Um, yeah, basically.” It was kind of annoying, how calm and collected about this whole situation, meanwhile she was fidgeting like crazy. “So… will you do it?” she asked, finally looking up.</p><p>He paused. He was thinking about it, and she couldn’t tell what answer he was leaning towards by the look of his face. Ugh, this was stressing her out way too much. “I do have one question, though.”</p><p>“Ok.” She was really on edge and wanted to hear his answer now, but of course she had to answer his questions first. Why did he have to be so curious?</p><p>“Why me? I know I’m super handsome and charming, but still, why’d you say my name?” </p><p>Again, <i>why did he have to be so curious?</i> How was she supposed to answer this? She didn’t even know why she blurted his name when she did, but she still doesn’t now. It was just the first name on her mind! </p><p>She thought about it a bit more. She went through her thought process from last night, or at least as close as she could get because it was more impulsive than thought out. “Um, I’m not really sure. I guess… I don’t know, you were most likely to say yes? And you were probably the most believable. Like, I’ve told my parents about you, but not too much to the point where if we started dating it wouldn’t change that much if we broke up. I don’t know, I just kind of thought of you.”</p><p>That answer seemed to satisfy him, despite how weird it sounded. Now he just had to answer the question. </p><p>“Ok, yeah, I’ll do it.”</p><p>Her head shot up as she stared at him. “You- you will?” He didn’t think it was weird? He didn’t think she was crazy? </p><p>“Yeah, sure. It’s just one dinner, right?” She nodded. “Then yeah. Look, I can tell how stressed out you are about this, you’re not hiding it very well. But also, I know you want to live up to your parents insanely high expectations of you, so yeah, I’ll help.”</p><p>Her face lit up. “Oh my god, thank you, Jake! I owe you one, for sure.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes back. She knew this was gonna come back and haunt her, but this was a huge favor for her. </p><p>“Sorry for having to drag you into all of this.” She opened her mouth to ramble on, but then Jake stopped her.</p><p>“Amy, it’s ok. I’m fine with doing this.” Amy looked up and noticed that he was actually sincere. At least that would calm her guilt for now. “Just text me the details tonight, ok?” </p><p>“Ok, yeah.” She nodded and gave Jake a grateful look. “Seriously, though, thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, Amy.” He smiled. A soft, sweet smile that actually made Amy feel like everything might be ok. </p><p>(And <i>maybe</i> it made her a little warm inside, but no one needed to know that.)</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” he called as he walked towards his car. She waved back.</p><p>Perhaps they both could actually make this teeny, tiny, small, little lie believable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake has dinner with the Santiago’s.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!</p><p>sorry about the wait, this took longer than expected to update. it’s also a lot longer than i expected it to be. </p><p>anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She talked to Jake on Wednesday, and the dinner was Friday, which meant she had a whole day to figure out her game plan. Luckily, she had about everything figured out, all organized in a binder she had hidden in her closet. </p><p>They met up on Thursday to discuss the details.</p><p>“Ok, so, I’ve come up with a plan,” she began, setting the binder on the table. </p><p>He eyed it. “A plan?” </p><p>“Yes, a plan! This has to go exactly right!” she exclaimed. Why would he assume she wouldn’t have a plan? She’s Amy Santiago for god’s sake!</p><p>“Right. What’s your plan?” he asked. </p><p>She opened the binder to the first section. “Ok, so, basically you’re gonna come over at six. But don’t come over exactly at six. Come like, a few minutes late.” He looked a little skeptical, but motioned for her to continue. “All you really have to do is be yourself. Like, don’t try to suck up to my parents. Just act like you would around me normally, or Charles, or Gina. Got it?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. But, um, why do you want me to be myself?”</p><p>She sighed. “Well, my parents are very strict, particular... serious... and they’re perfectionists. And you… you’re the complete opposite of that. And they don’t really like things that aren’t exactly… like them.” She hoped he got what she meant. </p><p>He gasped. “Wow, you think my personality is bad?” He put a hand over his heart in fake hurt. She leaned over the table to slap his arm.</p><p>“Of course not, you idiot.” She meant it as a joke, of course, they both knew that, but, she couldn’t help but think about it. She really didn’t hate his personality, despite what anyone who didn’t know them would think, with them constantly bantering and making fun of each other. He was super sweet at times, specifically now, when he agreed to be her fake boyfriend. He was also funny, and charismatic, and intelligent, even though he didn’t think that of himself. </p><p>“So, is that it?” he interrupted her thoughts. Why was she even thinking of that? She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind and answered his question.</p><p>“Well, now you know how to act, we have to go over our cover story,” she began. She had put a lot of thought into this, especially because it needed to be believable. </p><p>He, however, was not being as serious as her. “Ooh, a cover story! Like we’re actually going undercover! Ok, um… oh! What if we met at a party, and our eyes found each other across the room, and from that moment we knew we were meant for each other? Oh! Or I was a new transfer student, and every other boy in the class could not be matched up to me. Wait! Or you originally hated me because I was the mean popular kid, but then you got to know me and–”</p><p>“Jake!” She was increasingly getting frustrated. Couldn’t he see this was a serious matter? “We can’t do any of those. This has to be <i>believable</i>. We can’t take anything from a cheesy rom-com. And besides, my mom already met you that one time.” </p><p>“Ok, ok. You’re right. What did you have in mind?” He put his chin in his hand motioned for her to talk. </p><p>“Basically, it’s just how we are in real life. You know,  we met through classes junior year, sometimes hung out, but were not that good of friends.” She looked over at him to make sure he was paying attention. She could already tell he was being bored out by the story so far. “And then, about a month and a half ago, we found out we liked each other and started dating. Got it?” </p><p>He sat up with a inhale. “Amy, that’s so <i>boring</i>,” he whined. “Come on. Like, we were friends and then just started dating? No one’s gonna be interested in that story.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “But if people are interested in the story, then they won’t ask about it. That means we don’t tell as many lies.” </p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have <i>fun</i> with it.”</p><p>She sighed. He was just going to keep whining about this if she didn’t change anything. “Fine. What do you think we should change?”</p><p>He lit up. He probably had so many ideas, most of which were probably stolen from movies or would never even happen in real life. “Ok, well, what if… what if I have always liked you since we first met, but I never acted on it?”</p><p>She couldn’t lie, it wasn’t <i>that</i> bad of an idea. It was pretty plausible. “Ok, fine,” she agreed, writing down the idea in the binder. “We can have that in the story. Are you happy now?” She really didn’t want to change that much of the story, and anything else he had would probably be a big adjustment.</p><p>“Wait,” he started, “what about your part?” </p><p>She looked up. “My part?”</p><p>“Yeah, your part.” He acted like it was obvious what he meant, but she still wasn’t getting it. He sighed. “Like, you need something interesting on your side.” </p><p>She shrugged. She thought the story was fine enough. </p><p>“Like, what did you first think of me? Or when did you start liking me?” he suggested. </p><p>She guessed she could get as close to the truth as possible. “Um, well… I don’t know. I guess… I thought you were gonna be conceited and disrupt class a lot.”</p><p>He smiled. “There you go! And to add on to that, let’s say… you warmed up to me as you got to know me… and… ooh! You started liking me a few months ago. You know, for the whole ‘mutual pining’ effect. Sound good?” He seemed enthusiastic about the idea. </p><p>“Fine. But that’s the whole story. We’re not adding more,” she stated, closing the section after finishing writing. Besides, the story would be too long when her family asked if they added more.</p><p>“Fine by me. I think it’d make a great cover.” </p><p>She then began to talk about a few of the finer details, flipping through every section she had made. Most of which Jake argued they didn’t really <i>need</i> to discuss, but Amy insisted it was a precaution.</p><p>“So, that’s about all you need to know. Understand?” </p><p>He nodded. “Got it.” He stood up to leave. “Ok, well, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, and then your house at six?”</p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“But actually a little after six.”</p><p>She was a little surprised, to be honest, but she was proud that he remembered. So, she just smiled at him. “Exactly.” She put the binder away and got up to leave before stopping. “Seriously, though, thank you, again.”</p><p>“Of course, Ames.” He waved goodbye and left. </p><p>She couldn’t help but blush at the nickname. Perhaps this dinner wouldn’t be a disaster.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Everything was going great so far. </p><p>Jake came over late, exactly at 6:09, and didn’t even apologize! Her parents must have hated that. Then, he wore a bit too casual of clothing, which was perfect. And, he even brought a side dish, one that nobody in her family would eat, and that her parents would throw away in a few days. It was almost too good to be true. </p><p>Dinner was also fine. Of course, her father basically interrogated Jake, but he was answering all the questions perfectly. And by perfectly, she means purposefully avoiding them and going on unrelated tangents. He was doing everything she told him to do; derailing conversations, talking about <i>Die Hard</i> way too much, making fun of Amy, calling topics boring, and he even made a “title of your sex tape” joke, though she did hit his leg under the table because little Manny was at the table, and her parents would kill her if he said anymore. </p><p>Amy usually answered the questions about how they knew each other, how they got together, etc., because although she trusted Jake, she was still scared he’d mess it up. </p><p>Every once in a while, they’d ask a question Amy didn’t know how to answer, but luckily Jake was there to move on quickly. That was definitely something good about him being himself.</p><p>But then, Marco spoke up. “Have you guys kissed?”</p><p>She froze. <i>Why would he ask that? Because he’s ten! That’s what ten year olds ask!</i> Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jake freeze for a moment as well, but he recovered a lot quicker than her. </p><p>“Yes,” he answered. He immediately shoveled food into his mouth, something she would have been proud of if she wasn’t still caught up on Marco’s question. God, she could feel herself blushing. She also started eating again, hoping to end that topic.</p><p>She thought that would be their one and only difficult, or really, awkward, question. But, of course, her mom asked, “So, Jake, what do you like about Amy?”</p><p>She really hoped her parents didn’t see his blush. Or hers. </p><p>He stumbled over his words for a bit. “Uh.. just.. you know, her face…” Ok, so far so good. “And her… kindness and determination and hardworkingness.” He glanced over at her. </p><p>She was glad he used a made-up word, but she couldn’t really focus on that because he seemed almost… sincere? Did he really like that about her? She couldn’t really do much else at the moment, so she just shyly smiled.</p><p>“What about you, Amy?” her mother asked.</p><p>Luckily, her mind registered that, but she immediately started panicking. What was she supposed to say? Should she be honest? Because she definitely liked a lot of things about Jake… But not in that way. No. Like a friend. Exactly. Only a friend.</p><p>Still, she struggled to find the right words. “He… he makes me laugh.” She looked back over at him, hoping he realized she was also being sincere. </p><p>He looked back towards her parents. “And, you know, there’s no one else’s opinion I care about more than hers.” He faced her once again, a kind smile on his face. She knew he meant it. </p><p>She quickly went back to eating. The moment had passed, and yes, while it was kind of sweet, she hoped it was the only one. More of these, and things might not go the way she wants.</p><p>The night went on. More questions were asked, more things were talked about, and more jokes were made by Jake. He was doing great. She couldn’t be prouder. </p><p>Eventually, it started getting late, and Jake said he had to leave. They both got up, and Jake waved goodbye to her family. She walked him out through the door towards his car parked on the street.</p><p>“Jake?” she asked when they had reached his car. </p><p>“Yeah?” He turned toward her.</p><p>She looked down at her hands. “Thank you for this. I.. I’m really grateful.”</p><p>“Ames, you don’t have to keep thanking me,” he laughed. “I told you that it’s okay. It was actually kind of fun.” She looked back up at him, confused. “You know, the whole plan, coming up with a story, and just… being myself around your family.”</p><p>She smiled. “Well, I’m glad you had fun.” He smiled back. They were both silent for a moment. Then, Amy spoke back up. “I think it went pretty well. My parents seemed really uncomfortable. They barely even said goodbye to you.” He raised an eyebrow. “That’s usually a sign they don’t like someone,” she explained.</p><p>“Well, that’s good.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He hesitated before he spoke. “Um, I guess… I’ll see you Monday.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She nodded. “See you then.” She turned around and began making her way back to the door. She heard his car drive off after a moment. </p><p>She walked back into her house to see her parents talking. Probably about why Amy was someone like Jake. Or at least, that’s what she hoped.</p><p>Her parents saw her walk past and called her into the kitchen. She was a little bit suspicious, but maybe this was just them saying they don’t like Jake.</p><p>“Yes?” she asked as she walked into the kitchen. </p><p>Her parents exchanged glances before looking back to her. </p><p>“Well, mija, as you know, we’re glad we met Jake,” her mother began. “He was…”</p><p>“Interesting,” her father finished. </p><p>“Yes, quite so.” </p><p>So her plan had worked! They didn’t like Jake! That was a relief, or she might be in trouble. Though, she just wanted to confirm that’s what they were talking about. </p><p>“Oh no, did you guys not like him?” She tried her best to sound worried, though she knows she’s not the best actor.</p><p>“Well…” her dad started. </p><p>“It’s ok, I know he’s exactly like us. You know, with his <i>Die Hard</i> obsession and sloppiness. But, if you guys don’t like him, or don’t think we should be dating, I totally get it. I hear you. You know, I’d even be willing to–”</p><p>“Amy, it’s nothing like that,” her mother interrupted.</p><p><i>What?</i> They… They <i>liked</i> him? There’s no way. How could they? He’s absolutely <i>nothing</i> like them! They stopped talking to the neighbors when they found out they didn’t have family dinner every night! There is no way that Camila and Victor Santiago liked Jake Peralta!</p><p>Her father spoke up, “While he isn’t exactly what we thought for you…” He looked back to Camila.</p><p>“We can see that he makes you happy. And that you both really like each other. That is very important in a relationship.” </p><p>They <i>what?</i> They must have oversold the relationship part. They weren’t even focused on that! How could they even believe they were actually a couple! The most even remotely convincing part of the evening was that one moment when asked what they like about each other! One moment! One forty-five second long moment! <i>And it wasn’t even meant like that!</i> Right? Well, at least to Jake… because Jake doesn’t feel like that towards Amy. And Amy… No, she also doesn’t. But, she did feel… strange when he said that… Nope. No way. Amy does not like Jake. That is definitely not happening. </p><p>Her father cleared his throat and that’s when Amy snapped back into the moment. Right, she had to deal with whatever else they had to say about how much of a convincing couple Jake and Amy <i>actually</i> were. </p><p>“So, we’d like to invite him to Abuelo’s next weekend.”</p><p>And now Amy was completely freaking out. A whole weekend? A whole <i>freaking</i> weekend? Nope. No. No way Jake would agree to that. They <i>could not</i> have liked Jake enough to invite him on a family trip. </p><p>Her hands were sweating like crazy. Maybe… maybe she could still get out of this. “Oh. Um, I don’t– I don’t know if we should bring him.”</p><p>Her parents looked confused. “Why not? I mean, we’ve already met him, but wouldn’t it be nice to get to know him more? Abuelo’s would be a great time for him to meet the rest of the family!”</p><p>God, she needed excuses. “But, you know, the whole family is gonna be there, and… it, it might be a lot.” Was this good enough? She really hoped so.</p><p>“Well he doesn’t have to meet everyone. And honestly, I would be fine if you two just stayed together the whole time.” </p><p>“We just want to get to know him better, Amy,” her father added. </p><p>They wanted to get to know him better? Oh god, this was all going wrong. But what could she do? Her parents would be disappointed if he couldn’t come. I mean, you should’ve seen their faces when Sarah couldn’t come for a dinner they planned! </p><p>“Ok. I’ll… I’ll ask him.” She smiled, hoping it didn’t look as fake as it was. Or at least like she was panicking. Because she definitely was.</p><p>Her parents turned back to wash the dishes, which was her sign she was allowed to leave. She rushed back to her room, and shut the door, now able to panic in peace. Or, at least, no one could see she was panicking. </p><p>
  <i>What was she going to do now?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope y’all liked it!</p><p>idk if you guys noticed but i did indeed use a little of the johnny and dora dialogue. i mean, it is kinda iconic for peraltiago!</p><p>please feel free to give me any feedback!</p><p>i hope you have a swell day/night!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed!</p><p>i’d love any feedback you have as i’d really like to improve! also, sorry if there’s some typos :/</p><p>this might end up being five chapters long idk yet though, we’ll see how it goes :)</p><p>anyways, enjoy your day/night! see you soon!</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>